One person, A thousand feelings
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Love can be found in many places, But I never thought I would find mine would lead me to a red and blue semi truck. Or that I would end up saving the love of my life from an evil tyrant, but hey that's love for you. It makes you do the most wildest and insane things.
Hello everyone and welcome to One person, A thousand feelings.

This was once again inspired by RosePrincess1's story Kentucky Rain. I will be giving it a try to make my own story's but with a big twist, you'll soon see why if you've read my other story A Thousand Years.

Now I will be using two Ocs the first one is Seraphina her name means Fiery-winged.

The second Oc will be Athena.

Now my pairings, the main pairing will be Optimus X Seraphina I'm still thinking about who to pair Athena with.

The story also takes place between Roll for it and Divide and conquer.

 **NOTE** : Hello everyone! As some of you may have noticed I have been going through some of my old stories and updated them or rewrite them, this is mostly because my writing style has improved and I kinda lost the plot of this story that I had stored on my laptop thanks to a forced update. Was not a happy bunny that day! Anyway, here we go! Let the update begin!

Anyway, disclaimer!

I do NOT own transformers in any way, shape or form. I only own my OCs and plot idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: The long road ahead

I never knew how much my life would change within just a few days. I can still remember how it all started and what happened in every detail, and how I fell in love. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start with where it all began, on a cool night in the middle of spring on an open road in Tennessee.

I was making my way to my hometown of Franklin, You see my sister is getting married in 2 weeks and she wanted me to be the maid of honor. Now your probably wondering who I am?

Well my names Seraphina Valentina, I'm 34 years old with soft brown hair and amber almost golden eyes. I was on my way home from army training. I joined the army camp when I was got a taste of it from a school trip and with my dads help I got in at 14, I was young at the time but it paid off in the end.

The road I was on was empty of any other car or animals in fact. So I decided to relax and enjoy myself with a nice slow drive to calm my excitement over the upcoming wedding.

Turned out it was a good thing that I was driving slowly that night, I was checking my radio when my eyes caught a mass of metal on the side of the road. My curiosity got the better of me as I slowed down to check out the mass of unknown metal. Turned out it wasn't just a pile of twisted metal but it came damn near close to being one! It was a messed up red Semi truck.

Pulling to a stop I quickly got out of my own pickup truck and ran over. "Hay! Can you hear me?!" I began to look around the messed up truck for a driver, hopefully, he or she wasn't too injured or dead for that matter.

"This must have been one nasty accident," I moved around the truck but found no trace of footprints or even a speck of blood!

I soon made it to the front where the cab was. That's when a strange feeling of dread and suffering washed over me, it felt like something nearby was in a huge amount of pain.

I don't know whats causing it, but I HAVE to find it. Shaking my head I climbed onto the side of Semi since it was on its side. I grabbed the door being careful of the broken glass and gave a strong tug.

The door came open without much effort, I climbed inside trying to avoid the sharp jagged metal inside the cab. The feeling was so intense now! I felt like my own body was in pain. Gulping I took a few deep breaths to calm my heart down as I kept looking.

It was near the back when I found it, a large football sized plasma like ball was almost floating in a cage of mashed up metal. I didn't know why at the time but I knew I HAD to get whatever that plasma ball was outta of its prison.

So after much stretching, moving metal aside and wriggling I finally grabbed the glowing ball and pulled it out. The plasma ball seemed to get smaller with each pulse it gave, almost like it was getting weaker by the minute.

Getting out of the destroyed cab, I landed on the ground holding the ball close. Now picture this a 34-year-old woman standing in the middle of the night at a roadside holding a plasma ball, at least it was not raining.

I sigh saying "Well, I guess I'm taking you with me huh?" I said to the ball. Not really sure why I was talking to the thing but it felt alive in a way.

Running back over to my truck I quickly climbed in and grabbed a box and an old blanket from the back. I wrapped the ball in the blanket and placed it inside the box, was it just me or was the plasma ball glowing brighter now?

Shaking my head I revved up my truck and drove to the nearest Motel. I arrived in the outer border of Franklin and to my relief a Quality Inn, parking up it got my backpack and suitcase. I also picked up the box with the plasma ball inside, I carried it under my right arm as I went to the front desk to get my room key.

The old lady at the desk was very helpful and waited for me to put my suitcase down so I could sign my name. She wished me a goodnight as I took my key and went to my room.

It was a nice room, a bit bigger then I needed it to be, but beggars can't be choosers, can they? I put my suitcase and backpack down as I placed the box down on my bed.

"I wonder what you are?" I asked as I opened the box and unwrapped the orb, it was defiantly stronger it had a steady strong pulse now.

I touched the orb gently, only to pull back when it sent tiny shocks into my hand. Strange, just what was this thing? I shake my head.

The questions could wait for tomorrow, right now I need sleep and a nice wash in the morning.

Yawning I went over to my suitcase and pulled out my PJs, though I could not shake the strange feeling that...I was being watched by something or someone.

So I got changed in the bathroom before putting my dirty clothing in a plastic bag inside my suitcase, it kept my other clothing from getting dirty. Yawning once more I went over to the orb and with the blanket, I gently picked the orb up and place it beside my bed, I was not leaving it out of my sight.

Climbing into bed I gave one final yawn, before slowly drifting off into blissful slumber.

So I was unaware of the Orb beside my bed moving, or the sound of my phone going off.

I was in for anything but a blissful night. Or that my morning would result in a rude wake-up call and a day full of chaos.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it.

Again a big credit to RosePrincess1's for her amazing stories, that inspired me to write this story.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
